


Autumnal Weather

by BlookyBot



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, kaworu being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlookyBot/pseuds/BlookyBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu experiences autumn for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumnal Weather

Shinji's eyes slowly opened to the pale sunlight shining through the translucent curtains. He parted his lips as a yawn escaped his mouth. The space on the futon next to him was empty. This was no surprise. Kaworu always woke up before Shinji. His boyfriend could wake up at 3 in the morning if he wanted to. 

Shinji got up and rubbed his eyes, the sleeves of his slightly too big sweater almost covered his hands. When the brunet opened his bedroom door he was quickly invaded by a wave of cold air which intruded his body, his skin. Shinji glanced over to the door to see that it had been _left open_.

 _What the hell is he doing outside at 8 in the morning?_ Shinji thought. 

He quickly rushed up to the door to close it but abruptly stopped when he saw the most adorable sight he had ever witnessed. 

Kaworu was playing in the frost encrusted golden-brown leaves as they crunched under a pair walking boots. He was wearing an over-sized coat which was way to big for the albino. Kaworu's breath came out in puffy white clouds of vapour into the cool air. The look on his face was one of innocence and joy. And when a leaf fell to the ground the laugh Shinji heard coming from Kaworu was like a chorus of angels. The boy's pale cheeks turned bright red from the cold. 

Then it hit him. This was first time Kaworu had experienced Autumn. And it always went away so quickly... Shinji wished Autumn lasted longer. 

With a sigh, Shinj spoke. 

"Kaworu-Kun, it's freezing. Come inside."

When Kaworu heard Shinji's voice he stopped in his tracks and looked at him with wide eyes of not embarrassment but pure wonder and excitement. He rushed over to the smaller boy and buried his hand into his breast pocket, fishing out something shiny and brown. 

"Shinji-Kun! What is this?"

"That's a conker."

"Conker..?" Kaworu's head cocked to one side. 

"It's a type of seed." Shinji elaborated. 

"Ooh!" Kaworu still looked confused but asked no more questions. He looked down at the round seed in his hand. "Can I plant it?"

"Yes. But later. Come inside. It's cold." Shinji repeated and brought a hand up to Kaworu's cheek. "And _you're_ cold." Shinji continued, opening his arms.

Kaworu proceeded to hug Shinji tightly, burying his nose into the crook of Shinji's neck. 

"No... You're not cold. You're freezing." Shinji shivered as Kaworu snaked his icy hands up Shinji's bare back earning a gasp from the brunet. The albino smirked playfully at Shinji and Shinji proceeded to kiss the smirk off his cute little face. 

When the two pulled away from the embrace, Shinji finally managed to close the door, to which he sighed with relief. 

 

By the next day, there were conkers all over the couple's bedroom.


End file.
